Ep 673 (21 Nov 1990)
Synopsis and Michael enjoy a dinner for two]] Karen is getting food ready for dinner later on and yet again tells Blake to behave when Haydn comes. Alf and Ailsa are getting ready to go out to a fundraiser. Alf's not 100% happy that there's going to be an unsupervised teen dinner in his house. With everyone going to be gone out of the house for the evening, Pippa's cleaning her cupboards. She tries to recruit Sophie to help but she's on her way out to help Karen pick some videos in the store. Haydn's ironing his shirt and gets some tips about dealing with girls from Michael. He offers to pick him and Sophie up from the Stewarts at 10.30. Haydn arrives early to the Stewarts house. Sophie and Karen are still fretting over what videos to choose in Alf's store so there's just Blake in the house. The two lads have a disagreement and Haydn leaves. Karen and Sophie meet him on the road, hobbling along on his crutches, and convince him to come back with them. On his way out of the caravan park, Michael stops his ute to tell Pippa he'll pick Sophie up when he's collecting Haydn. Neither of them has a particularly exciting evening in store; Pippa will be cleaning her cupboards and Michael's planning to do some reading. The pair of them laugh when they talk over each other - there seems to be a bit of chemistry brewing. Over at the Stewarts, the conversation's tense but civil until it gets to the touchy subject of rugby union vs rugby league. Blake (rugby league enthusiast) and Haydn (rugby union born and bred) get into an argument over the merits of the two sports, much to Karen's horror. Sophie finds it far funnier. Both Pippa and Michael seem to be a bit distracted as it gets towards dinner time. Finally, Michael takes two steaks out of his fridge and heads over towards Pippa's house. He meets her taking her salad for a walk on his way there - she has prepared enough salad for two and was heading towards his caravan with it. They decide to have dinner in her house. The first of the two videos has finished in the Stewarts. An action film, Blake and Haydn enjoy picking holes in it. They decide to see how many they'll spot in the second film the girls have rented. Pippa and Michael's dinner seems to be going well. When he says he should go, she offers him another cup of tea. He looks happy to be staying that bit longer. When he gets to Stewarts to collect Haydn, all hell has broken loose. When Karen had asked Haydn to put his arm around her during the second film, he accidentally tipped over the bowl of popcorn she was holding. Sophie notices that there's two of everything on the table when she gets home. Pippa gets a bit defensive and says it was a simple meal for two and that's all. Back at the caravan, Haydn notices the two steaks are gone from the fridge. When he finds out his dad had dinner with Pippa, he's not too pleased. Meanwhile, over at Stewarts, Karen is distraught at how the evening went so wrong. Ailsa comforts her. Cast Main cast *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson Guest cast *None Writer - Boaz Stark Director - Mark Piper Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 672 (20 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 674 (22 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.